List of DC Comics Adaptations
Other than the characters and background of the Batman mythos, there have been multiple instances of DC Comics stories being directly adapted into plotlines of Batman: The Animated Series. A list of these is displayed here: Comic Book Adaptations * Appointment in Crime Alley is based on "There Is No Hope in Crime Alley" from Detective Comics #457 (March 1976) by Dennis O'Neil and Dick Giordano. * The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne was based on the comic stories "The Dead Yet Live" and "I Am the Batman!" from Detective Comics #471 and #472, of August/September 1977 by Steve Englehart. * The Cape and Cowl Conspiracy was an adaptation of "The Cape and Cowl Death Trap!" from Detective Comics #450 August 1975, written by Elliot S. Maggin. * The episode Dreams in Darkness is loosely based on "Batman: The Last Arkham" of Batman: Shadow of the Bat #1-4 by Alan Grant. This episode adapted the comic book story with the inclusion of The Scarecrow instead of Victor Zsasz and Dr. Bartholomew instead of Jeremiah Arkham. *The story from the episode Almost Got 'Im appears to be influenced by a four-issue story arc from 1977 in Batman #291-294, entitled "Where Were You on the Night Batman Was Killed?". In each of the four issues, one villain (Catwoman, Lex Luthor, The Riddler, and The Joker) all recount their claims to have killed Batman. ** Two-Face's plan from the epidode (strapping down Batman to a giant coin and flipping the coin in the air) was taken from the comic; World's Finest Comics #30, September 1947. In a back up tale both Batman and Robin were tied to a giant penny that was catapulted onto spikes by a lesser known villain the Penny Plunderer. * Moon of the Wolf is based on the comic story of the same name by writer Len Wein with art by Neal Adams, from [http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Issue_255 Batman #255], April 1974. * If You're So Smart Why Aren't You Rich? is a loose adaptation of "The Riddler!" from Detective Comics #140, October 1948. * Off Balance is a direct adaptation of "Batman: Into the Den of the Death-Dealers" of Detective Comics #411, May 1971 by Dennis O'Neil famous for the first appearance of the character Talia al Ghul. * The episode The Laughing Fish was based on three Batman comics, blended together; "The Joker's Five-Way Revenge" from [http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Issue_251 Batman #251] September 1973 by Dennis O'Neil with art by Neal Adams, followed by "The Laughing Fish" and "Sign of the Joker!" from Detective Comics #475 and #476, of February/March 1978, both by writer Steve Englehart with art by Marshall Rogers. During a spotlight podcast at the San Diego Comic-Con in 2007, Paul Dini explained that the reason why the episode combined those stories was because the show's creators could not adapt them separately, because their content and thematic elements would not have been cleared by the censors. * The emmy award winning episode Robin's Reckoning Part I took its inspiration from [http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Issue_38 Detective Comics #38] June 1940. * Also a direct adaptation is the two-part episode The Demon's Quest Part I, based on "Daughter of the Demon" from [http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Issue_232 Batman #232], June 1971, and "The Demon Lives Again" [http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Issue_244 Batman #244], September 1972, also by Dennis O'Neil and Neal Adams. Famous for introducing one of Batman's deadlier foes; Ra's al Ghul, father of Talia. * The episode Sideshow is loosely based on "A Vow From the Grave" by Dennis O'Neil. This episode adapted the comic book story with the inclusion of a separate Killer Croc story. * A Bullet for Bullock is based on the comic of the same name from Detective Comics #651, October 1992, by Chuck Dixon. * The feature film Batman: Mask of the Phantasm is also an adaptation. The film's flashbacks were inspired by "Batman: Year One", whereas the character of Andrea Beaumont and the storyline itself were modified from Mike Barr's story "Batman: Year Two", which ran in Detective Comics #575-578 in the late 1980s; the villain in the comics was named The Reaper.HBO. "HBO First Look: Batman Mask of the Phantasm." HBO (c. 1993). Part 1, Part 2. References Category:Lists